horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday the 13th (Remake)
Friday the 13th is a slasher roleplay taking place within the virtual world of Second Life. It premiered as part of the fictional RP Network on Monday, February 27th, 2017 and finished on Wednesday, March 1, 2017. It features characters based on the iconic Friday the 13th series, including Pamela and Jason Voorhees, as well as several re-made characters from the 2015 roleplay of the same name. It was developed due to the lackluster performance of the original roleplay. Cast In order of appearance: * Africaa Amat as Tina * Energeon as Keith * Casey Tuqiri as Ella * Tatiana Adams as Wendy * DickBiggie as Erik * Jason Mlynarski as Jason Voorhees * RP Tool as Pamela Voorhees * Annie Juran as Madison * Zach McKay as Tom * Lulu Malik as Sandy * Melanie Putzo as April * Abraelon as Paul * Jill Tutti as Ashley * Matt Juran as Clarke * Posey Willis as Gwen * Peyton Lavallee as Jack * Jordan Garcia as Frank * Uber Wingtips as Rory * Damian Marx as Mike * Jynkx as Rosa * Squeakersthe2nd as Adam * Kayla Burt as Denise * Tartsqueeker as Tyler Synopsis Tina and Keith make their way into town, they meet a trio of locals, Wendy, Erik, and Ella, who offer to show them to the nearby lake. Keith's jeep gets a flat tire and they walk the rest of the way, coming across an old Camp Crystal Lake sign. Ella tells the two newcomers the legend of Camp Blood and how it got it's name, despite Wendy's protests not to. Tina and Keith are intrigued by this and the group continues. After splitting up, Wendy pulls Erik away to suck his dick, Keith and Tina have a fight and breakup. While Tina skinny dips, Keith and Ella have sex. One by one, they are attacked and killed by Jason Voorhees. Sandy, Madison, and Tom prepare Camp Clearwater - a camp on the other side of the lake - for the counselors before it opens for the summer. Paul and April pick up their friend Ashley and head to camp together. April is greeted by Clarke, a dog she and Denise rescued as a puppy, upon arrival. Sandy, the head counselor, greets the large group. Gwen talks to her best friend Jack, complaining about her feelings for Frank, and asking how she should talk to him. Jack pushes Gwen to talk to him but it is a trainwreck, when April walks by he seems more interested in checking her out. Rosa and Adam head out for a jog. Rory tries to talk to his ex-girlfriend Ashley, telling her he loves her but she tells him to leave her alone. Sandy and Madison comfort Ashley over what happened with Rory, offering to deal with him for her. Rosa and Adam come across an overgrown pathway, they investigate and Rosa steps in a bear trap. While Adam tries to free her, they are attacked and murdered by Jason. The counselors have a party in camp, Sandy, Madison, and Tom head into town. Tyler flirts with Ashley while Rory flirts with Denise, who then leave and have sex by the lake. After Denise leave, Jason kills Rory. Gwen receives a punk-rock makeover from Jack, thinking that this will make Frank like her, but it backfires. Frank watches April dance on Paul and comments about her sex appeal to Mike, who is actually gay. Frank harrasses him before both men leave. Paul and April leave to have sex and are attacked by Jason, Paul is killed and April is wounded before being knocked off a cliff and presumably killed. In town, Madison and Tom kiss after talking and making their feelings known. Sandy does some shopping before they head back to camp. Jack is killed in the shower. Mike is again harassed by Frank who intimidates him into having sex. Jason quickly murders Mike before following and killing Frank. Jason then finds and kills Tyler and Ashley while they redress after having sex. Denise is killed trying to defend Clarke from Jason, Clarke rests on her lifeless body. Gwen discovers the bodies of Denise, Frank, Mike, and Jack, she runs into Sandy, Madison, and Tom as they return to camp. Gwen tries to convince them to leave and is soon killed by Jason when retrieving a flare gun. Tom vanishes before Sandy and Madison are attacked by Jason. Madison shoots him to save Sandy, when Sandy tries to thank Madison for saving her, Jason returns and murders her. Madison runs, finding several of her friend's bodies in a shack in the woods. As she plans her escape, she is ambushed by Jason who kills her. While Jason returns to his shack, April resurfaces after falling from the cliff. She and Clarke attempt to leave but are stopped by police. When Jason appears again and begins murdering the cops, April and Clarke make their escape. April recaps the events, presumably while being questioned by the police. Death Order # Erik - While Wendy was sucking his dick, Jason snuck up behind the couple and decapitated Erik. # Wendy - Startled by Erik's death, Wendy gave chase to Jason, she was caught behind a tree and stabbed in the back, then in the back of the head. # Keith - After having a fight and breaking up with Tina, Keith turned to Ella and asked if she wanted to have sex. She agreed, Jason snuck up behind them just after they finished and impaled Keith through the back with his machete. # Ella - Jason's machete impaled her through the stomach, pinning her under Keith. # Tina - While skinny dipping, she heard a noise that she assumed to be Keith. After calling out and not getting a response, she climbed out of the water and was attacked by Jason, being slashed across the abdomen and disemboweled. # Rosa - While on a run with Adam, the pair spotted an overgrown trail and attempted to investigate. Rosa stepped on a bear trap, breaking her leg. Jason approached them and slammed Rosa's head into a nearby tree before stabbing her in the mouth with his machete. # Adam - After trying to run following Rosa's death, he was thrown to the ground and Jason stomped on his chest before grabbing him by the arms and ripping them off. # Rory - After having sex with Denise, Rory went skinny dipping and floated on a life preserver. Jason, underwater, stabbed him through the abdomen. # Paul - After having sex with April, Jason attacked the couple. While Paul tried to protect April, he was slashed across the hand and chest before being stabbed in the abdomen and finally hacked to death. # "April" - Following Paul's death, Jason charged her and smashed through the balcony door. April fell backwards, smashing through the railing and crashing into the ground, she managed to crawl away but was cornered by Jason and slashed across the back, causing her to fall from a cliff and to her apparent death - she survived this and reappeared later, however. # Jack - While showering, Jason stabbed his machete into her vagina. # Mike - After having sex with Frank, Jason attacked Mike, smashing his face into the bathroom mirror and then slamming his machete into the top of his head, splitting it in half down to his nose. # Frank - While walking back from having sex with Mike, Jason followed him and hit him in the side with his machete, sending him flying into a tree. # Tyler - After having sex with Ashley, Jason smashed into the cabin. Tyler attempted to protect Ashley but Jason grabbed him by the head and squeezed his head, smashing his skull. # Ashley - While she tried to escape Jason, he stabbed her through the back before throwing her through the window. # Denise - Jason attacked Denise while on a walk with her dog, Clarke. Clarke barked at Jason, aggravating him. Denise, afraid for Clarke's life, hit Jason. In response he picked up Denise and broke her back on his leg before throwing her lifeless body to the ground. Clarke tried to wake her, when he realized she was dead, he lay next to her and rest his head on her body. # Gwen - While retrieving a flare gun from the car, Jason cornered her. Feeling hopeless against him, she asked Jason to make it quick, in response he picked her up and threw her full force up, into a nearby tree, impaling her through the stomach. # Tom - Unknown. He was found by Madison in Jason's shack. # Sandy - After investigating the smashed power box, Jason attempted to attack her. Madison shot and presumably killed Jason. The two women retreated inside, while Sandy thanked Madison for saving her, Jason smashed through the door, grabbing Sandy and stabbing her through the back before stabbing her in the back of the neck, severing her head. # Madison - While running from Jason and preparing to escape in the car, Jason appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the neck before repeatedly stabbing her in the abdomen, severing her lower body and cutting her in half. # Police Officers - Two police officers were killed while trying to save April during her escape.